


made for loving you

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cursing, sleepxiety, virgil doesnt know what self preservation is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: the song is "i was made for loving you" by Tori kelly ft ed sheeran
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	made for loving you

Virgil quietly walks into the kitchen, careful for his feet to not make noise on the kitchen tile.

He yawns before going to try and resume what he came there for; making coffee, he needed to get more stuff done, and there wasn’t enough hours in the day to do it, So he instead would do it at.. he looks over at the stove clock, 3:14 am.

Wow it was late, he really would have to be quiet as to not wake anyone-

The hairs in his neck stood up as he was about to turn on the coffee machine Then a soft voice wrung through the silence of The night time.

“Sweetheart, if you were gonna make coffee tell me~”

_ Remy,  _ he rolled his eyes lazily at his boyfriend, before turning to face him, “hey remy,”

Remy smiled “hey babes, what are you doing trying to drink coffee at..” he tried to recall what time it was before giving up -”..night” he continued lamely. 

Virgil shrugged “I still have to do work, and therefore I have to do an all-nighter,”

Remy stared at him baffled “honey, you’ve already done an all-nighter this week, it’s barely wednesday.”

Virgil just uttered a “yeah so?” Before turning back to the counter to continue to make coffee,

Remy sighed dramatically “but If you keep pulling all-nighters who will cuddle with me?”

Virgil laughed “satan.”

Remy gasped in faux shock and offense before leaning on Virgil’s shoulder “sugar, i know I am literally the biggest hypocrite when I say this, but sleep  _ is  _ important, and you should sleep,”

Virgil huffed. 

Remy sighed “eggs, what about you just take a small break with me before you go and work? Okay?”

“First of all- are you baking some kind of cake with my pet names?”

“Butter, I would never! A dash of salt, why would you ever assume-“

Virgil couldn’t help but bend over laughing and Remy smiled “have I earned some Virgil time?”

Virgil sighed and shook his head lovingly as he straightened up as much as he could (which is not much considering how gay he was) “I guess you have, but I’m still going to do an all nighter”

“of course”

Then Remy picked Virgil up princess style, after the initial startle there was not much of a fight, Virgil did pout though.

Soon remy laid them both down on the couch and summoned a blanket over them 

“I’m not sleeping.”

“Of course not sweet potato” he said faux sweetly as he wrapped his arms loosely around virgil.

Virgil stared at him dumbstruck “what the fuck kind of cake are you making?”

Remy just winked “it’s a secret”

“Remy what the fuck kind of cake are you trying to make!”

Remy softly shushed him “secret~”

Virgil just stared dumbstruck before whispering to himself “what the fuck…”

Remy smiled softly and Virgil swore Remy was some kind of witch, Virgil knew they all weren’t real but there is no way that smile was normal.

virgil's boyfriend was like some kind of fae.

Suddenly Virgil heard soft singing from behind him, he looked up at Remy and lifted an eyebrow.

_ “A dangerous plan, just this time _

_ A stranger's hand clutched in mine _

_ I'll take this chance, so call me blind _

_ I've been waiting all my life _

_ Please don't scar this young heart _

_ Just take my hand _

_ I was made for loving you _

_ Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through _

_ Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do-” _

Virgil frowned, “I know what you're doing.” Remy laughed and continued.

_ -”All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you _

_ Hold me close, through the night _

_ Don't let me go, we'll be alright _

_ Touch my soul and hold it tight _

_ I've been waiting all my life. _

_ I won't scar your young heart _

_ Just take my hand-” _

_ Damnit _ , Virgil couldn’t keep his eyes open, he wanted too, but they were tired, and the soft honeyed voice of his boyfriend singing to him was so nice.

His body wanted to sleep but his mind said he had to continue to work,

He couldn’t suppress a yawn and he knew Remy was smiling as he continued to sing.

_ -“'Cause I was made for loving you _

_ Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through _

_ Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do _

_ All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you-” _

He couldn't help but cuddle closer to remy, he decides he doesn’t see the harm in resting his eyes for one minute,

Just one…

_ “-Please don't go, I've been waiting so long _

_ Oh, you don't even know me at all _

_ But I was made for loving you _

_ I was made for loving you _

_ Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through _

_ Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do..” _

Virgil finally loses in his battle and drifts off, cuddling even more into remy, remy smiles and pushes virgil's bangs out of his eyes.

_ “-All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> the song is "i was made for loving you" by Tori kelly ft ed sheeran


End file.
